


No

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Singing, Song not mine, no break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Santana thinks they should break up. Brittany's not having it.Set during The Break-Up





	No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenroad/gifts).



Brittany felt a bit like she was trapped in a tunnel. There was a roaring in her ears, and the light seemed to have shrunk to a small pinprick.

Santana wanted to break up? Really? After everything they had been through? After she had manipulated Brittany into being with her in the first place?

Admittedly, Brittany had /kind of/ let herself be manipulated. Even before she had consciously been aware of it, she had been in love with Santana. It had just taken her sometime to realize this fact. 

Despite the fact that she was a bi-corn, Brittany had always sort of preferred boys when it came to actual dating. Lady kisses were nice and all, but dating boys had always seemed more, well, normal to her. Not only that, but she had never had any true interest in actually dating a girl.

Santana was the exception to that. Of course she was. Because Brittany loved her. More than Lord Tubbington, her friends and parents--who she loved dearly--and more than rainbows.

She was Brittany’s moon; her lioness; her own personal unicorn. 

And now Santana wanted to break up. Because this long distance relationship thing was proving to be a bit hard. Not to mention--the horror--Santana still retained the ability to be attracted to girls who weren’t Brittany. 

It wasn’t like Brittany had suddenly stopped liking guys just because she loved Santana. 

At first, Brittany barely knew what to say. All she could do was sit there and cry quietly. 

Santana kissed and then hugged her. Tears dripped down Brittany’s face. When they pulled back, Brittany suddenly knew exactly what she wanted to say.

One simple word: “No.”

Santana drew back, obviously surprised by the sudden vehemence in Brittany’s voice. 

“What?” she asked cautiously, searching Brittany’s eyes.

“I said ‘no,’ Santana. I don’t want to break up.” With determination, Brittany wiped her tears away. She clasped Santana’s hands tightly.

“Brittany--”

“No,” Brittany said again, squeezing Santana’s hands in warning. “It’s my turn to talk now.”

Santana visibly swallowed. She nodded once. 

“You don’t get to do this,” Brittany told her. “After everything we’ve been through, you don’t just get to break up with me. Not without giving me a say, too.”

The fact that Santana continued to look a bit surprised… Brittany wasn't sure what to think of that. Contrary to popular belief, Brittany wasn't actually a complete moron. Sure, she liked pink and unicorns, puppies and baby animals in general; but she did have a brain, thank you very much. And she knew what she wanted. 

“You have made decisions for our relationship for years. I tried to keep it a secret, because you told me to. I let you convince me to cheat on Artie.” A few more tears fell down Satana’s cheeks, and her chest seemed to shudder. “It’s my turn to make a decision for us. I say no, Santana, we’re not breaking up.”

Santana tried to say something, but once again, Brittany cut her off.

“Santana, I love you. You’re my soulmate--I know you are. Which is why I need you to do something for me.” Santana nodded again, looking at Brittany warily. Brittany tried to hold back her tears, steeling herself for what she needed to say next. 

“Look me in the eyes, Santana, and say that you don’t love me. Tell me I’m not your soulmate. If you can do that--” Brittany’s breath hitched, and she struggled to continue. “If you can do that, then I will accept the breakup. That’s the only thing that will convince me.” 

And suddenly, Santana couldn’t seem to look at her. She stared at her lap intently, tears in her beautiful brown eyes. “I can’t do that, Brittany. I just...I can’t.”

“Good,” Brittany said gently. “Then we’re not breaking up.”

“But--”

Brittany interrupted Santana by taking her hand and and urging her to stand up. 

“You sang to me,” Brittany said as she lead Santana to the piano. “Now it’s my turn to sing to you.”

They sat next to each other on the bench. Brittany started to play a song she had committed to memory, never look away from Santana. 

“These city lanterns  
Fade in around you  
Baby, tonight  
I’m sailing around you…”

Tears fell from Santana’s eyes as Brittany sang. Never once did they break eye contact. Brittany poured everything into the song--her love for Santana, her forgiveness, and her determination to make this work.

“Cause I’m sailing with someone  
I’ll never leave

Cause just like waves that crush before us  
And keep coming back to shore  
We’d fall, we keep hanging on,   
always coming back for more   
So baby hold on, hold on the   
rocks with the water getting deeper,  
Getting stronger and I’m not letting go…”

When the song eventually ended, Santana let out a soft sob, which she muffled with her hand.

“Brittany,” she choked out. “I love you. Oh, God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Santana,” Brittany said tearfully, pulling her in for a hug. “And I meant it, you know. I’ll never leave you. Never, ever.”

“I know,” Santana sobbed. “I know you won’t, Brit.”

“Listen,” Brittany said, gently pushing her back. “There are ways of making this work; ways of getting what we need even if we’re not always physically together. We’ll find a way that works for us, and we /will/ make this work, okay?”

Santana gave her a smile that was filled with nothing but love. “You’re a genius, Brittany,” she breathed. “Okay. Yeah. We’ll make this work.”

“Pinky promise?” Brittany asked, offering her pinky.

“Pinky promise,” Santana agreed, linking them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is not mine. It's called Not Letting Go by Bellfire. 
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews, please?


End file.
